Hi no Oto High Rewrite!
by Tilunar
Summary: Hi no Oto High School is in chaos. The head teachers can't control the students. Enter Haruno Sakura, a girl just out of prison who is meant to keep the school under control. Can anyone else see the promblem with this? SakuraxMany!
1. Chapter 1

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Tuesday 18th April, Hi-no-Oto High School, 04:00 pm ~**

Screams of uncontrollable rage came from two girls as they fought; grabbing the others hair, scratching each other with their long nails, spitting curses, slapping, and biting.

One of the girls had long pale blond hair that had once been in a perfect high ponytail with bangs over her right baby blue eye, now was messily pulled out of her black hairband. She had lightly tanned skin covering a slim and curvy frame. She wore the school uniform of a black mid-thigh length skirt, a white shirt, a loose red ribbon showing she was once a student of Konoha High School, long dark grey socks, white indoor slippers, and a black sweater. She was 5'3"

The other girl had red hair, with one side long, and straight, and the other side short and spiky, her red eyes flashed behind her broken brown rimmed glasses. She had lightly tanned skin covering a slim frame with soft curves. She also wore the same school uniform, apart from the ribbon which was purple, showing she was once a student of Oto High School. She too was 5'3".

A small crowd around them roared with cheers, chanting the same word over, and over again 'FIGHT, FIGHT!', as the girls fought over one boy, said boy sat with his best friend on the steps, ignoring the girls fighting over him.

He had black tinted blue hair with neck-length strands framing his face, and the rest spiked up in the back, and dark grey eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore black pants, a white shirt, a black blazer, white indoor slippers, and a loose purple tie. He was 5'7".

His best friend had spiky blond hair, and bright azure eyes. Whisker-like marks stood out on his tanned cheeks, and he had a toned frame. He wore black pants, a white with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and open to see a orange t-shirt, white indoor slippers, and a red tie was tossed around his neck. He was 5'6".

Two seniors were walking through the crowd, asking for bets, as their friend nearby laughed, a near empty sake bottle in hand.

The first of the two bet taling seniors had slicked back silver hair and purple eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore black pants, a open white shirt, white indoor slippers, a Jashin necklace, a chained belt, a black open hoodie with a red cloud on the back, and a purple tie was tossed around his neck. He was 5'8", and was holding a hat out for bets. His nails were painted black.

The other senior taking in bets had long blond hair, with some of it in a some ponytail, bangs over his left eye, and the rest just over his shoulders, and he had sky blue eyes. He had lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and wiry frame. He was 5'9", and wore black pants, a white shirt, a loose purple tie, a chained belt, indoor white slippers, a open black hoodie witha red cloud on the back, with his nails painted black. He too was holding out a hat for bets.

Their friend had spiky dark blue hair, black gill tattoos on his cheek bones under his light grey eyes. He had pale skin covering a toned frame, and was 6'7". He wore the same uniform as the blond, with his nails painted black. He was stumbling through the crowd, before he leaned against the small lockers for outdoor shoes, and passed out.

The rest of the hallways was filled with chaos, with papers all over them, fights breaking out between students, and some people spray painting the dark green lockers.

Three adults watched it all from the window of the office, two had dark glares in their eyes, while one was gaping at the chaos the High School students had turned their new school into.

One was a woman with long honey blond hair in two low and loose pigtails, and amber eyes. She had lightly tanned skin covering a slim, and very curvy frame, and stood at 5'6", with her high heels raising her height to 5'9". She wore black pants, a green shirt, black high heels, and a black blazer, her red nails were biting into the soft skin of her palm as she clenched her fists.

To her right was a man with long black hair and gold eyes. He had very pale skin covering a lean, and lithe frame, and stood at 5'11". He wore black pants, a deep purple silk shirt, a black blazer, a black tie, and black shoes. He glared at the students on the other side of the glass, his pale lips curling in a snarl.

The man to her left had long spiky white hair in a low ponytail, and black eyes. He had slightly tanned skin covering a muscular frame, and was 6'1". He wore black pants, a red shirt, black shoes, dark green tie, and a black blazer. His eyes were wide and his jaw was wide open.

"Damn those annoying brats." Tsunade muttered, as she watched a student smash the glass of one of the class room doors with another students body.

"You really need to get them under control." Jiraiya pointed out, before he winced when one of the freshmen was thrown against the window by the newly awaked and still drunk blue haired senior.

"You think we haven't tried?" Orochimaru hissed, his eyes deadly as he stared at his best male friend. "We've tried everything, but they are still like this."

"I can think of a way to keep them under control." A male voice spoke up from behind them, making the turn.

In front of them was a man with spiky silver hair and mismatched eyes, one a dark grey eye while the other a bright red. He had lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame, and stood at 5'11". He wore a dark blue shirt, navy pants, black shoes, and a loose black tie, with a navy mask covering the lower half of his face.

"What is that?" Orochimaru asked.

"It's not a thing, it's someone." Kakashi said. "But you'll have to pull a few strings to get her. She's dangerous, but if you get her help, you'll have your school under control."

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha's Women's Prison, 5:30 PM, Tuesday 18th April ~**

The three adults shifted somewhat nervously, as they watched the guards bring the prisoner they had came to see in to the barred visiting room, it had one table and four chairs, all of which was bolted to the floor.

They watched as four armed guards entered with the person they had come to see. She was one of the youngest in the prison but one of the most dangerous.

Tsunade steeled herself as she watched one of the guards unlock the chains around the girl's orange pants covered legs, she saw how he brushed his fingers over her combat boots, looking for any hidden weapons, and slowly raised her eyes to watch another guard unlock the chains that kept the girls hands behind her back, before unlocking the chains that connected her arms to her waist.

One of the guards forced the girl into the chair, chaining her feet to the chair legs, chains to her wrists, and hand cuffs, before they stepped back, and out of the metal visiting room.

Tsunade narrowed her amber eyes as she took in the girl. She was 5'3", with neck-length strands framing her face and the rest of her hair chin length with it styled into a mess spikes. Black eyeliner ringed the cold and calm almond shaped eyes that was watching them. She had pale skin covering a lithe, slim, and athletic petite frame with soft defined curves. She wore a orange jump suit, with the top half tied around her waist, a mesh shirt, and a black tank top.

She was meant to be eighteen, but looked to be just sixteen. It surprised her how someone who looked so innocent, could be so dangerous at the same time.

Her eyes flickered to all the adults, before her gaze focused on Kakashi.

"You normally see me on a Thursday, so what was so important that you had to see me today, dear cousin?" She spoke, her voice slightly lower then most girls, her tone even and her full pink lips said each word clearly.

"We need her help Sakura." He said clearly, his mix matched eyes focused on her amused jade ones.

"But what can I do to help you?" She asked, her hands suddenly free from the handcuffs, and chains, as she ran her long slim fingers through her petal pink hair, before she placed her hands in front of her, using her right forefinger to tap the metal table in a even beat.

Orochimaru's gold eyes went to the handcuffs that lay useless on the table, and the chains hanging over the chair arms, the only thing keeping her in that chair were the chains around her legs. He flickered his gaze up to her amused one. She had impressed him, to be able to remove those locks without making a noise, plus she could meet his glance without a flinch, a feat not many could claim to do. He smirked, she would be able to control the Akatsuki gang well.

"Recently my school, Konoha High, and Orochimaru's school, Oto High, have been brought together to make a new school, Hi-no-Oto High." Tsunade was cut off by Sakura's amused chuckle.

"Sound of Fire High, huh?" She asked, her cold yet amused jade eyes pinned Tsunade to her seat, stopping her from saying something in her anger. "I've heard a lot about that school. You can't control them."

"That's why we need your help." Orochimaru said smoothly. "We wish you to help us bring them under control."

"How can I do that, Orochimaru?" She asked leaning forward slightly, ignoring how Orochimaru twitched with annoyance at her rudeness. "I'm in prison, and will be in prison for another twenty-two years, twelve if I'm lucky."

"We have pulled a few strings." Tsunade said. "You'll be allowed out early, on patrol, and be going to our school. You'll be in charge of keeping the students under control with out killing anyone, or harming them to badly."

"You must be desperate if your coming to me." Sakura said, slightly shocked though mostly amused. "So you want me to trade this metal hell for your High School hell?"

"That's right." Tsunade said, her back straight.

"Nothing is more dangerous than an idea, when you have only one idea." Sakura muttered to herself.

She smirked as she leaned back in her seat, her tapping finally coming to a stop.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only because I was getting bored in here." She said before she stood smoothly, making both Tsunade's, and Orochimaru's eyes widen as she walked towards the door, showing the butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck, it was of a red and black butterfly with the kanji for 'Jigokucho' under it in black, the chains that bound her were uselessly attached to the metal chair.

The door opened, and a man took her arm as she left the visiting room.

He was 5'10", with short brown hair, and black eyes. He had lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore the normal navy prison guard uniform.

* * *

"It looks like we're getting out of here Yamato." Sakura said to the guard next to her.

Yamato said nothing, though he glanced at her.

He knew that those people were going to get her out of here, he also knew he would be going with her. Because of the number of crimes she had committed, ones they knew about, and the ones they didn't, she would have guards. He knew he would be one of them, he had been her guard since she was ten, and was sent to this prison. It was because of her, he had this job.

"It'll be interesting." Sakura muttered, as Yamato placed her into her cell, and locked the barred door, before he walked away.

Yamato frowned. Uchiha-san wasn't going to like her being out, and he had a feeling their 'game' was still on going.

He shivered slightly, though it wasn't noticeable. That game was dangerous, and had cost some people their lives, though the police found no proof about who killed them. But all knew it was either Sakura or Uchiha-san.

Uchiha-san and Sakura always tried to beat the other, and the start of the game had been Uchiha-san's fault. He had thought he could beat her, she had only been eight when their game had started, and already she ran the Underground.

He remembered she was brought in on assault charges, and had been under suspicion for other crimes. Uchiha-san thought he could get her to admit to her crimes, but she was intelligent, and stubborn, just like Uchiha-san. And that was how the game started.

He knew deep down, that the game wouldn't end till one of them was dead, he just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**~ Kirigakure no Sato ~**

_Click._

The T.V in the room turned on to the news and the figure in the sit in front of it sat forward after seeing the picture of a pink haired girl.

It was a somewhat old picture, and was taken without the girl knowing. She looked to be talking to someone, but it was hard to tell with the black mask covering the lower half of her face, but the person in the seat would never forget those deadly calm jade eyes.

_"Child Genius and Criminal known as the Jigokucho no Shinigami has been left out of Prison a twenty-two years earlier then her thirty years sentence. No one knows why she had been released early, and we've not been able to come into contact with her._

_Police Chief Uchiha Fugaku-san has not yet been told of this, and one police officer said; 'It's better that he doesn't know, the longer he doesn't know of her release, the longer the game is on hold.'_

_Many of Konoha still remembers of the horror one of our own Police officers brought upon the City, and hold on to hope that the game doesn't begin again." _The news reporter said.

"I've always wanted to meet that girl." A man said, crossing his arms over the back of the seat the figure was sitting in.

He was a tall at 5'10", and was noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth. He wore black pants low on his hips, and had a towel around his shoulders.

The figure looked up, and the light of the T.V showed them for the first time clearly.

The figure had a very feminine appearance but was male, with straight long black hair, that was just about to the length of his shoulder blades up in a bun with strands framing his face, pale skin and brown eyes. He was short, being 5'3", and wore skinny black jeans and a tight dark t-shirt with a dark red butterfly on it.

"We should go to Konoha, it's been awhile since I last saw her, and I'm sure she would be happy to met you, Zabuza." He said in a soft voice.

Zabuza hummed to himself and nodded.

"You just want to see her again, huh Haku?" He chuckled.

Haku said nothing, though the smile on his lips gave away his thoughts, as he turned his head away, giving Zabuza a nice view of the tattoo on the back of his neck. The red, and black butterfly with the kanji for 'Jigokucho' under it in black, showed just how Haku knew the pink haired girl.

* * *

**Jigokucho: Hells Butterflies.**

**Jigokucho no Shinigami: Death God of the Hells Butterflies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Oto High School, Friday 21st April, 04:00pm ~**

Shizune winced when she heard the crashes from the students in the hall, she tried to ignore it as she read her paperwork.

She was 5'5" with short black hair and big dark eyes. She had pale skin, and wore a white shirt, a knee-length skirt, and black flats.

She wasn't used to the new school's chaos yet. Though Konoha High had had it's problems, it never was like it was at Hi no Oto High.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice spoke making her jump with a slight yelp.

She looked up to see a beautiful boy in front of her with a tall man behind him.

"H-hai?" She asked, wincing softly when something was thrown against the window of the office.

"I'm Shimo Haku, and I would like to join this school." Haku said with a calm smile, like he couldn't hear the chaos going outside the door.

"Of course Shimo-san." Shizune said, wondering inwardly why anyone would want to come to this school. "Which year should I put you in?"

"Just put me in Haruno Sakura-hime's class." Haku said with a soft smile, while Shizune paled.

No one was meant to know that she was coming to the school and yet this boy did. Shizune thought to herself, before she realized something. He called her Hime.

She looked at the beautiful boy in front of her, fear begining to show in her large eyes.

"H-haruno Sakura-san's class?" She spoke nervously, while Haku nodded.

Zabuza made an amused sound, he could tell the woman in front of him wasn't cut out for this. The chaos the school was in must of already done a number on her nerves, and with Haku knowing that Sakura was going here must unnerve her more.

He didn't really know how Haku knew Sakura was going to be at this school, but he didn't question him.

"Very well." Shizune said quietly, making Haku beam at her.

"Then I'll see you Monday, Shizune-san." Haku said, before he and Zabuza turned to leave.

Shizune felt the last bit of colour leave her face as she saw the butterfly tattoo on the back of Haku's neck as they left.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ri-Click._

"Hello?"

"Hello Mei-chan."

"Haku? What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hime's out, and she is going to be starting Hi no Oto High on Monday."

"..."

"Mei-chan?"

"Konoha's beautiful this time of year isn't it? I think it's time for me to leave Kiri for a bit, I'll be there in a week. Say hello to Hime for me."

"Of course Mei-chan. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Haku."

_Click._

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha Police Force, Saturday 22nd April, 09:30 am ~**

"Shiranui!" Sounded through the room.

Said man sighed, before he made his way towards his boss' office. He really hated working weekends.

He was 5'9" with neck-length brown hair, and brown eyes. He had lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and toned form. He had a black bandana, a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a large tooth pick in his mouth.

"Hai, Morino-san?" He asked.

Morino Ibiki was a tall man at 6'6", with a bandanna covering his head, and dark eyes. He had tanned skin covering his muscular frame, and had two scars on his face. He wore black pants, a grey shirt, and combat boots. On the back of his chair was his black trench coat.

"This is Tenzo Yamato-san." Ibiki said, nodding to the man sitting in front of him. "You'll be working with him. You'll be guards for a girl going to Hi no Oto High."

He handed Genma a thick file.

_Great babysitting a spoiled brat. _Genma thought to himself, before he looked at the name on the file.

The name _Haruno Sakura _stared back at him.

"Haruno Sakura has really been let out?" Genma asked in shock.

He had thought the reporters had been making it up. But she wasn't only out of prison, she was also going to High school.

"Some strings were pulled, and that's what happens." Ibiki shrugged, making it seem he didn't care that one of Konoha's most dangerous criminals was free and on the streets.

Haruno Sakura was a name everyone in the police force knew. If you didn't know Haruno Sakura then you shouldn't have your badge. Uchiha Fugakuhad made sure every rookie knew about her. Her cases were the stuff of legend, and those were only the crimes they could prove she did.

Of course he knew about her before he became a cop. He had gone to the same High School as Hatake Kakashi, and had known about his cousin, though he never met her till he became a cop, and she was brought in for questioning. She was nine at the time and had been brought in on assault charges. She had cut Fugaku deeply with a knife, when he punched her in a fit of rage when they had one of their 'random' run ins. She got off with self-defense, while Fugaku was put on desk duty for a month.

Over half of Sakura's assaults were against Fugaku, and all of Fugaku's assault charges were against Sakura.

"Does Uchiha-senpai know?" Genma asked, still staring at the thick file.

"Not yet, and we want to keep it that way for a bit longer." Yamato said.

Genma knew the shit would hit the fan when the old man found out. To Uchiha Fugaku, Haruno Sakura was a demon, and he hated her with everything in his being. Of course, Genma knew Sakura hated the old man too.

"When do I start?" He asked, knowing he couldn't say no.

He had a feeling being the guard of Haruno Sakura would be interesting, especially in High School.

"Tomorrow. We'll be moving in with her in her new apartment. This is a full-time job, you can't let your guard down when it comes to Sakura. She's dangerous." Yamato told him.

Genma thought it was best not to point out the fact that Yamato was on first name bases with her, having the feeling that the man wouldn't take to that kindly. To Genma, it seemed Yamato had already let down his guard when it came to the petal haired criminal.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Rin's Apartments, Sunday 23rd April, 10:30 am ~**

Sakura lazily got out of Yamato's car and took in the apartment building they would be living in.

It was well taken care of, though Sakura knew it was cheap. No one wanted to spent to much money on the Killer. Of course no one had proof she killed anyone, and if there's no proof then she didn't kill anyone in the eyes of the law.

She smirked slightly at that thought, before she ran her right hand through her hair, her full finger claw ring on her right forefinger scratched her scalp lightly as she did.

She tilted her head curious, when she heard the sound of a motorbike. She watched with calm blank jade eyes, as the bike skidded around the corner with two people on it before stopping in front of her.

She could almost feel how both her guards tense, when the one on the back removed their helmet.

Sakura watched in hidden amusement as long black hair fell down to frame a familiar face.

"It's good to see you, Hime." Haku said, a smile on his face. "Mei-chan says hello."

Sakura's lips twitched, before she chuckled.

"I guess the Jigokucho gang is getting together sooner then I thought." She mused, her eyes clearly showing her amusement, as a small smile graced her lips.

It was good that it was, Sakura thought to herself. The sooner the gang was together, the better. She knew Fugaku wouldn't be happy with her being out, he would be enraged, and their game would be back on. She would need her gang if she wanted to win the game, Fugaku had the whole police force behind him, all she needed was her gang, and a few friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Oto High School, Monday 24th April, 08:00 am ~**

Students were gathered outside the school, either talking with friends, or fighting the other students, though there was fangirls giggling, and squealing over the Uchiha boys, with hearts in their eyes, when the loud sound of a motorbike made most of the school silent, curiosity burning in their veins.

A black Suzuki GSX100 skidded in to the parking lot, followed by a car with a red siren on the roof. The bike parked in Hatake Kakashi's parking spot, since he was late, and was turned off. The students eyes were glued to the two small frames on the bike.

The person sitting on the back took off their helmet first. Long black hair fell gracefully to frame a pretty face, a few students had seen a hint of a tattoo on the person's neck, before their hair covered it.

The person got off the bike, and placed their helmet on the seat, before they tied their hair up in a high ponytail with strands framing their face.

The person still sitting on the bike took off their helmet, shaking out her spiky petal pink hair, again students saw a hint of a tattoo. Jade eyes lined in black held an amusement glint, as she removed her gloves from her hands.

Two men got out of the car. One wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he looked around the parking lot with indifference. The shorter one wore all black, with his black shirts sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a black bandanna, and a large toothpick.

The shorter of the two, took the helmets from the teens and placed them in the car before the taller one locked the door.

Gasps were heard as the black haired teen unzipped their leather jacket that had a red butterfly on the back, to show a flat male chest covered by a tight black t-shirt with another red butterfly with his open school shirt on top.

The girl wore a longer leather jacket with a larger red butterfly on the back, she too unzipped it too show a spiked black choker, black mesh top with a crimson tank top over it with her white school shirt open on top, it also showed the schools skirt over her tight leather leggings.

She walked passed the two men, her metal heeled combat boots clicking against the pavement as she walked towards the school, the boy by her side, held both of their bags.

Sakura smirked when she entered the school, not batting a eye at the ruined hallways as she slipped on her silver skull ring on her left middle finger, and her full finger silver claw ring on her right forefinger.

She expected great amusement from this school, and would hate to be disappointed.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Oto High, Class room 1-D, Monday 24th April, 08:30 am ~**

"Teme did you see that girl who was on that bike?" Namikaze Naruto asked, his blue eyes wide, and a huge grin on his lips as he looked at his best friend, who sat behind him.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke muttered seemingly uninterested, resting the lower half of his face on his clasped hands on the desk, ignoring the squeals, and screams from the fangirls.

Of course he had seen the girl, and he had to admit to himself, she wasn't bad looking, though he was an Uchiha, and would never admit it to anyone else. He hoped she wasn't another fangirl, the ones he had now was annoying enough, he didn't need another one. He also wondered how old she was, she looked to be around his age, but she had rode a motorbike, and you had to be eighteen to drive a car, or ride a motorbike.

He also wondered who was the boy with her was. They didn't look anything alike so he doubted they were siblings. Maybe they were a couple, if that was the case then he didn't have to worry about her becoming one of his fangirls.

He hoped that was the case, since she peaked his interest.

"She was so hot, and had a really cool bike!" Naruto exclaimed, not caring if his best friend didn't seemed interested. "I wonder if she would go out on a date with me."

"Why would she go out with you? When she could go out with me?" Inuzuka Kiba said, with a cocky smirk, leaning back his chair, and winking at a few girls, who blushed.

He had spiky wild brown hair, and black slitted eyes. He was 5'7", and had tanned skin covering a toned frame, with fang tattoos on his cheeks. He wore a messy white shirt, black pants, white indoor slippers, and his red tie tossed around his neck. Over the back of his chair was his blazer.

Naruto just scoffed, completely dismissing Kiba as a rival for the pink haired girl's heart. Sasuke rolled his eyes, before shutting them in annoyance, knowing Naruto would start ranting about how he was going to win the girls heart, and Kiba could never beat him, when the door slammed open.

All the students' eyes darted to the door, watching in unhidden shock and surprise, as their homeroom teacher was dragged into the room - by the ear - by the new girl, with the two men from before following her, and then they were followed by the boy, who shut the door with a calm smile on his face like what was happening wasn't anything new.

"Ow! Sakura! Let go! Your claw is stabbing my ear!" Kakashi whined, acting like a kid, a thing that always happened when he spent any amount of time with his cousin.

Sakura smirked, her eyes lit up with amusement as she let go of his ear when Haku came to her side, an amusement smile on his lips. Genma snickered when Kakashi scowled down at his cousin, rubbing his sore ear, while Yamato shook his head with a silent sigh.

He had a feeling he would be sighing a lot at this school, especially with Kakashi around.

"I thought you was a man Kakashi, not a child." Sakura said mockingly, amusement still clear in her eyes though her face showed indifferences.

"Maa, what happened to the sweet little girl with pigtails that would always used to hug me, and call me 'Nii-chan'?" Kakashi asked, still rubbing his sore ear, and ignoring his frozen shocked students.

"She got lost on the road of life." Sakura answered dryly, making Genma laugh, Haku let out a slight chuckle, and Yamato to roll his eyes.

"So cruel." Kakashi muttered, before turning to his frozen class, and clapped his hands once. "Konnichiwa class, as you can see we have two new students, so Sakura-chan, Haku-san why don't you tell the class about yourself?"

Haku turned to them, his eyes warm, and a smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Shimo Haku." He said, his voice soft as he looked at the class, making many girls blush. "I'm here to be with Hime again, and I doubt I'll get to know many of you, but please take care of me." With that he bowed, before the class shifted their gazes to Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, and I'm Kakashi's cousin." She began slowly like she was talking to children - a fact that annoyed many in the class -, her tone even barely showing any emotion, as a smirk curled her lips. "You will grow to hate me, and I'll find amusement in making your school days a living hell." Cold amusement entered her eyes, shaking some students to their core. "I'm here because Orochimaru, and Tsunade made me a deal I couldn't refuse. In exchange for getting this school undercontrol, I can do anything to you as long as I don't kill you or seriously hurt you, beware since this rule doesn't go for Haku." Soft gasps came from the girls in the room, she could see the fear in their eyes. "The only reason I agreed was because I was getting bored, and I thought this would amuse me, so please don't disappoint me." She then nodded to Yamato and Genma. "This is Yamato, and Genma, they are here to stop me from killing or seriously hurting you, so I wouldn't get on their bad side, since it's up to them to stop me."

A chill went down all the students spines, before she then closed her eyes in a beaming smile, and bowed. "Please take care of me." She giggled.

Kakashi coughed, not at all unnerved unlike his class, he was used to Sakura. She was like him in someways, at being able to change personality in a second. Though he knew what she said was only facts, he knew she wouldn't hurt him, so he had no reason to be afraid. Though she liked to mock him, and didn't act like she had when she was young, they were still family and he knew she still cared about him, even if it may not be as much as when they were younger and things were better.

"Well done." He said like she hadn't just scared almost the everyone in the room, smiling a closed eyed smile. "Why don't you two sit by Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded, and both her and Haku moved to their new seats, neither needed to ask who he was since they did their research.

Sakura had been very amused when she found out, not only was she going to school with Fugaku's sons, but also his four nephews. She wondered what the old man would do when he found out she was out of prison.

She sat down next to Sasuke, with Haku on her other side. Yamato and Gemna leaned against the wall behind them.

She knew it was going to be interesting, and amusing here.

She pulled her I-pod from her bag, and placed one earbud in her right ear, and gave the other to Haku, before she let the music blast threw them as she tapped her claw ring against her wooden desk, and closed her eyes.

Neither her or Haku was there to learn, all they had to do was keep things undercontrol and that was it. So they didn't even bother to look like they were trying to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Oto High, Class room 1-D, Monday 24th April, 01:00 pm ~**

Sakura opened her eyes when she heard the bell ring, and watched in boredom as her classmates put away their books, and some pulled out bento boxes, while others left to buy their food. The class she had been put in did nothing to interest her, which disappointed her. She had been hoping to punch someone for misbehaving, but no they just did their work.

With a lazily yawn, she was about to stand when someone banged their fists on her desk. She looked up bored, her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of overly sweet perfume. Standing in front of her desk with glaring red eyes was Karin.

"Yes?" Sakura drawled, inwardly taunting her to start something.

In prison Sakura would of already gotten in to six fights, and had four sparring matches, she was just waiting for someone stupid enough to try something with her.

"Listen you little bitch," Karin snarled loudly, making everyone in the class stop and turn to watch the on coming show. "I know you think your tough with that speech you gave this morning, but I've got news for you, I rule this school, andI wont have a little slut like you hang around my Sasuke-kun acting like she's the queen. So if you don't want your life to become a living hell I'd-"

Karin was cut of by Haku standing up, a chilling smile on his lips. Suddenly she remembered that Haku could very well hurt her if he wanted.

The silence was broken by Sakura's amused chuckle that made many girls shudder in fear. Though the sound was amused, there was a dark edge to it.

"Let me deal with this Haku." Sakura said, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she looked up at the red haired girl.

"Of course Hime." Haku said, sitting down, his smile still in place.

In a flash on movement, Sakura's hand was around Karin's thin neck. Her claw ring digging painfully into her pulse point, that was racing in fear. Karin had thought what Sakura said was just an act to make her seem tough, but with the way Yamato and Genma tensed when they saw Sakura's hand around her neck, made Karin think she just made a very big mistake.

"You're either really brave, or really stupid." Sakura mused, before a cold amusement appeared in her eyes. "And from your grades I think it's the latter." She tightened her hold slightly, become more amused as more fear entered the girl's eyes, and how she choked slightly. "I find it's amusing you think you rule this school when it's in such chaos right now no one could truly be queen bee, claiming you are just shows what a big ego you've got, and anyway if there was going to be a queen bee it wouldn't be a freshmen like you. If any girl could claim to be the queen of the school it would be Tenshi Konan of the Akatsuki gang since the Akatsuki gang is the largest, and strongest gang in this school for the time being." A smirk curled Sakura's lips. "Plus I'm not acting like a queen, the queen is normally on the good side right?" At Karin's slightly nod, she continued. "I'm more of the beautiful but evil villain who finds amusement screwing with peoples lives, understand?"

Karin nodded slightly, and let out a relieved sigh as Sakura let go of her, and stood. Sakura causally picked up her one messenger bag, and began walked towards the door, passed the frozen Karin, with Haku by her side, and Genma and Yamato behind her, before she stopped, and turned to Karin.

"Just so you know you've just made me interested in Sasuke-_kun_, I can't wait to get to know him more." With a smirk, and a wink she was gone, leaving behind a gaping class.

* * *

"You should of let me deal with her, Hime." Haku said as the walked through the hallways. "You shouldn't of had to dirty yourself with such flith."

Haku didn't like the red haired girl to begin with, and with the stunt she had just pulled he down right hated her. He knew his Hime would soon call the Sabaku siblings, and made a note to let Temari know what had happened.

Temari was very protective of Sakura, even if the shorter girl could take care of herself easily. She was one of the few who didn't call Sakura either Hime, or Sakura-sama. A fact that annoyed some of the gang members greatly. To some of them, it seemed like Temari didn't respect Sakura at all, when Haku knew for a fact it was because of her respect she called Sakura her name, or Saki.

Temari and Konan had been the closes to Sakura in the whole gang, with him and Anko following closely behind. Konan had been her second, and Temari her third, with Anko her fourth, and himself was her fifth. They were her most trusted members, and some of her most strongest fighters.

That was why Konan, Temari, and Anko called Sakura simply by her name. Haku didn't think it was right to call her only her name, and stuck with Hime, not that Sakura minded much.

"Zabuza would be upset if I let her taint you with her foolishness, you know you're intelligences is one of the things Zabuza likes about you." Sakura commented, amused by the blush that came to Haku's pale cheeks.

She knew she was going to be more amused when Anko shows up. She knew Anko would take a liking to Zabuza, and couldn't wait to see Haku jealous. Anko could be very flirtatious when she wanted to be, a fact that amused Sakura greatly since Anko didn't care which gender she was flirting with as long as they were to her liking.

That was how she met Anko, she had witnessed the purple hair girl take down four men, who were a lot larger then her, with only a few wounds. When Anko saw her leaning against the wall with Konan by her side, she had made a bee-line to her, and began to flirt with her. A fact that made Konan's temper known for the first time since Sakura had met her, it seemed Konan didn't like the fact that Anko was flirting with her leader, though Sakura was thoroughly amused by the whole thing.

She smirked at him before turning down the a hall, and through the doors at the end of the hall into the cafeteria, where chaos ruled.

Fights were breaking out, students were shouting at each other, and some were throwing food.

"Shouldn't you be controlling them?" Genma asked, dodging a bowl of rice heading his way.

Sakura rolled her eyes, before two fingers in her mouth, and letting out a long, sharp, and loud whistle that made every student freeze, and turn to her.

"Hello Hi no Oto High, to those who are not part of class 1-D I would like to inform you of something." She began, her eyes amusement, while the students looked confused. "By the orders of Tsunade, and Orochimaru I'm going to be keeping you under control." Mocking laughter came from the corner, and she turned to see Hidan laughing.

"You think you can kept us under fucking control, Little girl?" He asked with a mocking smirk.

"Of course, especially if you're the best the school has to offer as a fighter." Sakura said easily, an amused glint in her eyes as she watched him lazily.

"What did you say bitch?" Hidan snarled walking towards her, when Haku stood in front of Sakura.

"Don't insult Sakura-hime." Haku said, glaring at the silver teen.

"What are you going to fucking do about it, bitch?" Hidan growled, glaring at the teen before him. "Plus why do you care? Is she your whore?"

Haku snapped, and attacked the silver haired teen. Many gasped at his speed, while Sakura watched the fight seemingly bored, though her amusement was clear in her eyes.

Haku's snapped to the side, when Hidan was able to get in a lucky upper cut, blood dripped from his mouth as he backed up.

"Enough." The word was spoken clearly, with a clear order in it though the tone seemed bored with only a hint of annoyance in it, as Haku returned swiftly to Sakura's side.

"Yuga Hidan, member of the gang Akatsuki, age eighteen, DOB: 2nd June 1992, and cousin of Taki Kakuzu" Sakura began, like she was reading off a list while Hidan's eyes widened. "Worships the god Jashin, hates those who disrespect Jashin. Skilled in Hand-to-hand combat, also skilled in using a scythe. Title on the streets, the Shinigami."

She smirked, looking at him amused.

"A name you don't deserve." She said.

"What did you say, bitch?" Hidan snarled, anger dripping from each word.

He was proud of that title, a title only one before him had been given.

"Though your skills are impressive, they are nothing compared to the skill of the first Shinigami. To get the title Shinigami, you should be stronger then the first. Even if you was better skilled in fighting, you still shouldn't have that title. You rage controls you, if you can't control your emotions, you will be beaten." She said in boredom, before Hidan let out a yell of rage and lunged at her.

She easily dodged or block each attack, becoming more amusement while Hidan became more enraged.

Haku watched the fight blankly, not showing a hint of emotion, knowing Hidan would land a hit soon.

Sakura's head snapped to the side with the force of his punch, her lip slit and blood dripped from her mouth.

"I thought she said his skill was nothing compared to hers?" Genma asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She let him hit her." Haku told him.

Sakura spit out a small mouthful of blood, as Hidan backed away slightly watching her. She grinned, showing blood stained teeth, amusement and sadistic glee clear in her eyes.

"My turn." She said moments before she attacked.

The students watched in awe as she punched and kicked him, not letting him defend himself, before with a quick kick to his legs he was on the ground. Students gasped at the damaged done to him.

Blood poured down from his broken nose, bruised was already forming on his jaw, and his left eye was swollen already, small cuts littered his face from her claw ring, his uniform was messy, and he was curled inward to protect his bruised ribs.

"How disappointing." Sakura commented, giving Hidan another swift kick to his ribs, making him grunt in pain a bubble of blood coming from his mouth.

She looked up, and locked eyes with Pein.

His grey/purple eyes were only slightly wider then normal, his pierced face was in his normal mask of calm as he rested his chin on his clasped hands on the table in front of him. He wore the school uniform with a purple tie, and the Akatsuki hoodie. He was 5'10" with spiky orange hair, and lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame.

"This is one of the best of the Akatsuki? Eight years and you have brought together these weaklings?" Sakura let out a mocking laugh, as some of the Akatsuki stood, rage pouring from their frames, though with one glare from Pein they did nothing but stand. "I was hoping your gang could be able to stand up against mine, but I'm disappointed. I had thought with Konan on your side, you'd be able to get a strong gang. No wonder Nagato and Yahiko aren't here, to embarrassed to show their faces as a member of such a gang."

Her eyes went cold, and many shivered at the look in her eyes.

"In case you didn't understand before, I'm declaring war for control of the school. And you should know by now what happens when someone gets in my way." A feral grin came to her lips, before she turned, and headed to the door, Haku followed though he paused and looked at Kisame.

"Kisame-san, Zabuza told me to tell you Hello." He smiled, before following his Hime with Genma and Yamato behind him.

A stunned silence settled on the students.


	5. Chapter 5

Pein could hear his blood rushing in ears, feel his heart beating painfully against his chest, as his eyes remained on the door she just left from. He wasn't aware of anything around him, not even how he was gripping Konan's arm, to keep her from going after Sakura, or to keep him from becoming lost in his mind, he didn't know. All he knew was;

Fear. Pure raw fear gripped at his heart, his mind, his very soul.

Fear was a common feeling when it came to Sakura, and everything to do with her. Fear was filling him, raining chaos down on his mind, making him blind and deaf to everything outside his mind. Memories of those who had crossed her, those who were killed brutally, committed 'suicide', or just simply disappeared entered his mind. There was a reason Sakura was called the Shinigami.

Oh Kami.

He felt his mind threaten to shatter because he knew she knew. Sakura knew. He had known Sakura since they were children, since just after her parents were killed, and understood what she was really saying.

She knew it was him who gave Fugaku the information needed to send her away, he knew people have disappeared for less then what he did. He knew why he was still alive, why none of her gang took 'care' of him.

Konan.

Sakura was very fond of the blue haired girl, and had been since she met her. Konan had been her second, her most trusted member of her gang, and Sakura was surprisingly kind when it came to Konan. Because of his relationship with Konan, he was alive.

He knew he should be relieved, but he knew if Konan broke up with him, he would have a target on him. Many of Konoha's darker side had not been happy when Sakura had been put in prison. She had kept the order, she had stopped gang wars before they even began, she made sure what illegal things they did wasn't traceable, she had kept the darker part of Konoha safe. When she was put away, all of the order in the underground was gone.

Many had tried to find who leaked to the police, many had wanted to kill the Uchiha for putting her away. Though she was just a child, she had given the underground order unlike any Leader before her.

If the underground found out it was him who had turned Sakura in, he knew they would happily kill him.

Because though Sakura was cold, calculating, and sadistic, she was respected and feared. She was a genius, and many were loyal to her. If they thought for even a second that his death would put them in her good graces, they would kill him swiftly.

He knew he had been controlling since the Akatsuki was made, he knew the old Konan would of beaten the shit out of him for doing it, and he knew with Sakura around the old Konan would come back. He knew he had to stop, and treat her like he did before the Akatsuki, because he loved Konan, and his life was on the line.

He breathed deeply, knowing his perfect mask hadn't fallen, the only one who would be able to see his fear would be Madara.

That could be a problem since the Uchiha had been in love with Sakura since they were seven, and that love hadn't died in the last eight years she had been away.

"Pein?" Konan asked, concern tinting her voice.

She had been angry when he first grabbed her arm, but had quickly noticed he was stuck into his own mind, and most likely didn't notice he had grabbed her.

Konan was 5'5", with a slim frame with defined curves. Under her lower lip was a silver stud. She wore long black socks, a mid-thigh length skirt, a white shirt, a slightly loose purple tie, indoor white slippers, and a open black hoodie with a red cloud on the back. She had shoulder length bright blue hair with some of it up in a loose bun with a white paper flower clipped on it, and amber eyes.

"I'm fine." He muttered, noticing all his gang members were looking at him, and Hidan was slumped in his seat.

Though Hidan was very bloody, he was conscious that meant she was going easy on him. Pein knew when Hidan knew that fact he would be enraged, and would want to beat Sakura.

"Who the hell was that, yeah?" Deidara asked, still angry with being called a weakling.

Just who the hell did she think she was? Too walk into the school liked she owned the place, calling them weak, and then saying she was declaring war on them for the control of the school. She was either insane, stupid, or knew for a fact that no one in the school to harm them.

But she looked young, and she was short. Surely she couldn't be all that special, even if she beat Hidan.

"Haruno Sakura." Madara said, almost absently as he watched Pein. "That was Haruno Sakura."

Madara was 5'9" with shoulder-blade length spiky black hair, and dark red eyes. Pale skin covered a lean, and toned frame. He wore black pants, a white shirt, white indoor slippers, a loose purple tie, and a open black hoodie with a red cloud on it.

He could tell Pein was scared even if no one else could. He had also picked up a hidden message in Sakura's words, but what had Pein done to get into her way? He decided that he would keep an eye on him, and find out what he did.

He still couldn't believe she was here, he had thought she was still in prison.

Itachi felt his eyebrows furrow and his dark red eyes narrow behind his thin wire framed glasses, as he thought. He had heard the name Haruno Sakura before, but he had heard it being said like a curse. Haruno Sakura was a name he heard many times but where? He felt his right eyebrow arch in slight surprise when he remembered it was his father who cursed that name. He composed himself quickly, and calmly met his cousin's dark red eyes.

Itachi was 5'8" with long black hair in a low ponytail, and lightly tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore the same school uniform as the others, with stress lines under his eyes.

"I've heard of Haruno Sakura." Itachi said calmly, aware of the eyes on him but he was only looking at his cousin. "How do you know Haruno-san?"

Madara leaned back and breathed out an almost bitter laugh as he ran his right hand through his hair, his eyes slid shut as he tilted his face towards the ceiling.

"She's the girl I've been in love with since I was seven, she was the one who taught me everything about gangs and the underground, and she's the reason I helped make the Akatsuki." Madara then opened his eyes and looked back at his cousin, a hint of self-loathing in his eyes. "While I'm one of the many reasons Fugaku-ji-san hates her."

Zetsu Yami, and Hikaru were both very quiet as they talked with each other, not that the rest of the gang noticed.

Both twins had gold eyes, and green hair. They were both 5'10", with a lean, and lithe frame. Both wore the same school uniform as the others. Yami was tanned, while Hikaru was pale.

"So the Shinigami has returned?" Yami said softly to his twin, a smirk on his lips.

Unlike Yami, who was delighted by this, Hikaru was wary. The twins were the gangs eyes and ears in the undeground, because of the near chaos it was in, they had had a very easy time getting information, but he knew when the underground foud out their 'Leader' was out of prison it would all change. They had both heard stories of what happened to spies if Sakura had caught them in the underground, even if they were part of gangs. She always found them, and they always suddenly disappeared.

"We should be wary, Yami. Remember the stories about her? I don't want to die for this gang." Hikaru told him in a whisper.

Yami sighed, but nodded to show he would be wary. That didn't mean he wasn't going to not try and befriend her. He remembered all the stories about her, and couldn't wait to be friends with her. Though Pein was a good Leader, it was clear from what he just saw that Haruno Sakura was an level all by herself, and if they wanted any hope of going anywhere in the underground it would be good to be on her good side.

* * *

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin-Click._

"..."

"Gaara?"

"..Sakura?"

"Hai, just thought I would let you know I'm out."

"..How?"

"A deal with the headmaster, and headmistress of Hi-no-Oto, it's amusing to say the least."

"..."

"Gaara?"

"We'll be there tomorrow, inform them."

"Arigato Gaara, see you tomorrow."

"...Bye."

"Good bye Gaara." _Click._


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Oto High, Class 1-D, 3:59 pm ~**

Sakura ignored the humming Haku at her side as she turned to Sasuke, he would be her little message boy.

She knew that Fugaku didn't know about her being out yet, and she couldn't keep it like that. The game must go on. The game they had been playing for ten years, though eight of those years it had been on hold since she was in prison, it had kept her amused. Plus Fugaku's reaction to her being out would be amusing.

She leaned close to him, ignoring how both Yamato and Genma tensed up at her being so close to the Uchiha's youngest son, she was inwardly pleased how though he tensed up because of her being so close Sasuke blushed lightly and shivered when her breath hit his neck.

She decided then that Uchiha Sasuke was still an innocent child, who though used to fangirls, didn't know how to cope with a woman. She also decided in that moment that she was going to have fun with the more innocent Uchiha brother and breifly wondered what Fugaku would do if he found out she had tainted his innocent son.

She briefly placed at kiss on his neck, enjoying the way his breath hitched before she placed her lips at his ear.

"Say hello to your father for me, and ask him if his arm still hurts when he thinks of me?" She spoke softly, her lips brushing the shell of his ear before she leaned back.

Her cold green eyes took in the boy before her. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes were wider then normal, hints of lust was swirling in those onyx orbs. She smirked, he would be fun to taint.

Sasuke wet his suddenly dry lips and swallowed as his mind tried to make sense again. His fangirls had never been as bold as Sakura has just been and she startled him.

"H-how do you know my father?" He asked, cursing himself inwardly for stuttering slightly.

Her head cocked to one side, letting Sasuke see the almost graceful curve of her smooth pale neck.

"He didn't tell you about me?" Sakura asked, a fake pout coming to her lips. "I'm almost hurt. You should ask who Haruno Sakura is. He's reaction may surprise you."

The bell rang and Sakura stood up, she grabbed her bag and patted Sasuke on the head making him scowl at her before she left with Haku, Yamato, and Genma behind her.

* * *

"Do you think it's wise to play with Fugaku-san's youngest son?" Haku asked as they walked through the crowded halls, the students keeping out of their way as they kept a wary eye on the pinkette. "Sasuke-san isn't like Itachi-san, he's still innocent and he would be defenseless against you. I'm sure Fugaku-san will be very protective of him."

"That's what makes it more fun, my dear Haku." Sakura smirked. "Plus I can't wait to see how Fugaku will react when I taint his innocent little boy."

Haku just shook his head, he hoped that Sakura wouldn't push Fugaku to far with what ever she had planned for Sasuke. Haku thought Fugaku would really kill her if she did something with or to Sasuke that he didn't like.

Sakura was confident that Fugaku wouldn't kill her till she made him fully snap. He had had many chances in the past when he could of killed her though he didn't. The closes he had been to killing her had been when she was nine and he had shot her in the shoulder near the neck. If Temari and Konanhadn't gotten her to the hospital she could of bled to death.

Fugaku always hesitated when it came to the chance of killing her. Sakura knew what kept him from pulling the trigger. It wasn't because she was so young, in their game he had once killed a twelve year old girl though the police covered it up well, it was because he knew if Sakura truly wanted to kill him and had the chance she would without second thought. He didn't want to turn fully into her.

"Just be careful Hime." Haku said as they left the school building.

"You worry too much." Sakura said, flashing a feral grin at him. "It'll be fun."

"I worry because you don't." Haku informed her as they made their way towards the bike and car.

"You take the car with Yamato and Genma, I'm going to catch up with Konan." Sakura told them getting her helmet, and strapping Haku's onto the back.

Genma glanced at Yamato, who was looking at the pink haired girl.

"Make sure you come back before six, Sakura." Yamato said before he got into the car, with Haku climbing into the back.

Genma watched as Sakura got onto the bike before he got into the car, shaking his head. Yamato really had a soft spot when it came to the pink haired danger.

* * *

The Akatsuki was silent as Sakura pulled up in front of them. Sakura took off her helmet and smirked seeing Hidan's bandaged nose, making him glare at her.

"Konan, lets go for a ride." Sakura said, ignoring the rest of the gang as she kept her gaze on the blue haired girl.

"Konan." Pein said in warning as Konan took a step forward.

"You wouldn't be stopping Konan from coming with me, now would you Pein?" Sakura asked, her cold gaze fixed on him, making the orange haired boy shiver in slightly fear, she flashed him a feral grin. "I wont hurt her, don't you trust me?"

Pein didn't trust her, and Sakura knew that. But Madara, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan trusted her, and Pein made them believe he did too Pein had never found it easy to trust Sakura. To Pein, Sakura was the true meaning of danger and one should never trust danger.

Pein said nothing as Konan grabbed Haku's helmet, the breeze brushing her strands of hair away from the back of her neck showing the whole of the Akatsuki the butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck. Shocked breathes were taken in when they finally put together how Konan knew the pinkette and who the pinkette was.

Hidan stared wide eyed at the petal haired girl. In front of him was the first Shinigami. The girl who had beaten him in a fight. He now knew if she had wanted to, she could of killed him or ended the fight sooner then she did.

Konan climbed on to the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl, while Sakura fixed her gaze on Itachi.

"Tell Fugaku that I win this round." She was about to put her helmet on before she paused and looked at him again with a smirk. "Also tell him that he has very good looking sons and how fun it'll be now they are in the game." With that she put on her helmet kicked off from the ground and shot off with Konan holding onto her.

* * *

**An: Sorry it's been so long, but so many story ideas have gotten me busy plus I'm in the middle of writing a new chapter for How Akatsuki Sakura Changed My Life! Sorry again for it taking so long.**

**Tell me if there is something you want to see in this story please! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Uchiha Household, 7:00 pm ~**

Fugaku ignored his nephew as he ate his meal. He was busy thinking about how odd his department was acting and wanted to know what made them act almost jumpy.

Fugaku was 5'8" with short black hair and black eyes. He had lightly tanned skin covering a lean from and wore a black suit with a white shirt.

"And she beat Hidan-san in a fight, you should of seen her. She was a tiny little thing." Shisui told his Aunt, his unruly black hair falling in front of his eyes.

Shisui was 5'9" with black eyes and unruly black hair. He had pale skin covering a lean frame and was still wearing his school uniform though he had a red tie unlike most of his cousins.

Mikoto was 5'5" with shoulder-length black hair framing her heart-shaped face and black eyes. She had pale skin covering her slender softly curved frame and wore a plain knee-length dress.

"Otou-san?" Sasuke asked, a frown on his face as he put down his chopsticks and looked up at his father. "Who is Haruno Sakura?"

Madara closed his eyes and withheld a flinch when he heard the sound of his Uncle's chopsticks snapping in half. Fugaku ignored the tiny bits of wood stabbing into his hand as he glared at Madara.

"How dare you tell him about that demon!" He snarled, making Madara's eyes open in a flash.

Madara stood up, his chair hitting the floor with a loud bang, as he slammed his hands on to the table startling most of his family.

"I told him nothing!" Madara hissed, fury clear on his face as he glared at his Uncle. "And she isn't a demon! You don't know Sakura."

"I know her better then you do." Fugaku disagreed making Madara let out a harsh laugh. "She always kept you close to her and never let you see the true demon she is!"

"She had always protected Konan, Nagato, Yahiko, Pein and I, as well as her gang. She only did want she thought was best!" Madara almost shouted. "You always try to make her out to be evil when you are the one who wouldn't leave her the hell alone!"

Fugaku glared at him, not noticing that he was gripping his left forearm, the suit jacket and the shirt sleeve hiding the long scar on it.

"Like hell was I go to let her go around free! She's a killer!" Fugaku shouted, not hearing Sasuke's startled gasp.

"And your not?" Madara asked, a hatefilled smirk coming to his lips. "Sakura never hid the 'Game' from us. Trust me Fugaku-ji-san, I know about the part you played in it too."

"Sasuke." Fugaku said harshly, ignoring how Sasuke flinched slightly. "How did you know about her?"

"She's the new student in my class. She told me to tell you hello and ask if you're arm still hurts when you think of her." Sasuke answered quickly, his gaze fixed on the grip Fugaku's right hand on his left forearm.

"Haruno-san also talked to me." Itachi spoke up ignoring the feeling of his father's burning gaze. "She said she wins this round and that you have very good looking sons and how fun it'll be with them in the game."

Fugaku let out a snarl and stormed over to the phone, while Madara took deep breathes, his hands still pressed against the table.

Fugaku wanted to know why the demon girl was out and why the hell was she near his sons.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Rin's Apartment, 11:30 pm ~**

Sakura let out a mouthful of smoke as she sat on the fire escape out side of her window, the cigarette held loosely in her right hand as the ash fell from the end while she ignored the loud music coming from Haku's and Zabuza's room that was meant to drown out the bangs and moans coming from it.

She smirked to herself since it wasn't doing a good job, though Haku was a somewhat quiet person it seemed with Zabuza, he was very vocal. Genma had left for a 'walk' when they first heard the music and the first moan.

She knew Genma had most likely gone to a hotel for the night, she wouldn't be surprised if he picked up a woman along the way. She wasn't bothered by the sounds and neither was Yamato, they were used to hearing the moans of pleasure when some of the women in the prison went to their cell mate from some relief or sometimes a horny guard.

She put the cigarette in her mouth while she inhaled, a thoughtful look came to her eyes. Gaara and his siblings were going to come tomorrow, Sakura's apartment wasn't big enough for everyone since she knew the rest of her gang was going to start showing up within the week. It seemed she would need to get a bigger apartment.

She knew till she got one that Gaara would stay with her in her room, Kankuro would be staying with Genma and Yamato in their room while Temari had a futon in the main room.

It seemed she would have to dip into her money. When her parents died, Sakura had to take over their businesses. Her mother had owned her own Music Studio while her father had owned his own Art Gallery, both co-owned their mean business, Kuruizaki corp. Kuruizaki was a well known technology and information corp, it had more information then the FBI.

Many didn't know that the owner was a well known criminal.

The sound of her phone beeping made her blink and drag it from the pocket of her skinny black jeans. She flipped it up, letting the screen lit up her face as she read the text.

She smirked around her cigarette as she let out the smoke through her nose. It seemed that Fugaku had gotten the good news and he was angry.

Fugaku had always been one to let his angry get the better of him when she was involved which always amused her. But sometimes it got almost boring, if it did get boring then she would end the game for good. She hated when things made her bored.

"You should be getting to sleep." Yamato said as he leaned against the window frame, his arms crossed across his chest.

"You sound like a mother." Sakura retorted the smoke leaving her mouth as she talked when she casually removing the cigarette from her mouth and tapped it against the metal bar next to her, watching as the ash fall to the ground. "Plus do you really think I could go to sleep with that going on?" It seemed to prove her point when both heard a loud moan which both knew was from Haku.

"Have you heard about Uchiha-san?" Yamato changed the subject although he knew she most likely already knew.

"Hai, he seems very angry." Sakura said, putting out the cigarette bud and letting it fall out of her hands and through the metal grate to the floor. "But I don't know what with. Me being out or me bringing his sons into our game."

"You shouldn't play with him." Yamato said, his gaze fixed on the stars above. "He's dangerous."

"He's a kitten compared to me and you know it." Sakura said, her gaze also fixed on the stars. "Plus he was the one who started the game." She stood making him look at her. "I'm just the one whose going to win."

Yamato bit back a sigh as he watched her walk to him. He barely tensed when she put her hands on his arms, rubbing her thumbs against the musle hidden behind his shirt sleeves. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent of honey and cream with the after scent of cigarette smoke.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked, her eyes fixed on his.

"Since you were ten." He answered, watching her.

"You hated me at first, remember?" She asked leaning into him, making his breathing deepen slightly.

"Hai." He answered, his arms slowly falling to his sides as she pressed herself closer to him.

"When did you start caring about me? You used to hate me but now I'm almost sure you're in love with me." She mused, her right hand going up to play with his hair, while his hands rested on her hips.

They had spent eight years together and he had come to care for her deeply. When she turned eighteen, he gave into his lust. He knew she didn't love him though he knew she cared about him. He had knew before he first kissed her, first touched her that Sakura didn't love, people loved Sakura not the other way round. He didn't know if she would ever find love.

As his head bent to met her lips with his own, he found himself not minding.

Later when they laid in her bed, his hand going absently up and down her bare back as she laid mostly on his chest with the covers covering the lower half of their bodies, was when she cared on with the conversion.

"You shouldn't care for me so much." She told him, making him look down though she kept her eyes shut as she listened to his strong heart beat. "When there is a small chance the Fugaku may kill me."

"I wont let him kill you." He told her, pressing a kiss into her messy pink hair.

She smiled bitterly as her eyes opened slightly, as cold and as hard as the gems they took after.

"No you wont let him kill me, but you'll let him hurt me." And he had nothing to say against those words.

* * *

**AN: So, I thought I would add alittle YamatoxSakura and see how you guys like it. So please tell me what you think and if I should carry on with adding YamatoxSakura in it or not.**

**Oh, and don't worry GaaraxSakura fans, there will be moments of them aswell since Gaara will most likely become her lover when he arrives.**

**Now I'm not really trying to make Sakura a slut, but the Sakura I have in mind wouldn't settle down with one man since she would most likely get bored with him. Sakura, in this story, loves to be amused and interested and hates becoming bored. She's highly intelligent so it's no wonder she hates getting bored and enjoys playing with people to see if they react like she thought, it's because she's so far ahead of people that she can get bored easily. Also I doubt I'm going to make her fall in love with anyone, though she'll care about her lovers, she wont fall in love.**

**The reason why will be explained in later chapters. So I'm sorry if I have disappointed anyone but that's how I'm going to write it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Oto High, Tuesday 25th April, 08:00 ~**

"It's Nagato-senpai and Yahiko-senpai!" High pitched love struck female voices were heard making the orange haired boy shot a smirk at the fangirls while the red head sighed, annoyance clear in his grey lavender eyes.

Yahiko looked just like his twin brother Pein, but he had brown eyes and didn't have any piercings. He wore his white shirt open showing the black t-shirt with a hazard sign on it and wore his black Akatsuki hoodie open.

Nagato was 6'2" with shoulder length dark candy apple red hair and grey lavender eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean frame and wore the school uniform with his white shirt open to show his crimson wife beater and had a black studded belt.

Nagato sat on the top of a picnic bench, calmly waiting for his old friend while Yahiko was near bouncing in excitement.

"I don't know why you're here." Pein glared at his brother as he sat on top another picnic bench with Konan sitting on the seat by his side, the other Akatsuki members were scattered on their own bench. "You've only been to this school twice since it's open. So I don't see why you suddenly want to come back now."

"To see Hime of course." Yahiko said like Pein was an idiot, making Pein glare harder. "Hey Nagato? Do you think she's still as beautiful as when we last saw her?"

"She was ten when you last saw her." Nagato said, a slightly twitch his thin lips that could be counted a smirk as he looked at his friend. "Have you been thinking naughty thoughts of her?"

Yahiko blushed and turned to glare at him.

"I have not!" He exclaimed, obviously not fooling anyone.

"Perv." Nagato said, dark amusement in his eyes as he watch his friend splutter.

"Always knew you were a pervert Yahiko." A familiar male voice chuckled making the Akatsuki turn.

"So she called you, huh, Sabaku?" Nagato asked taking in the siblings, it had been eight years since he last saw them.

Temari was 5'5" with her sandy blond hair tied into four spiky ponytails and dark teal eyes. She had lightly tanned skin covering a lean curvy frame and wore a dark blue t-shirt with a black tie printed on it under a black blazer, a mid-thigh black skirt witha black belt with loads of chains clipped to it, and high heel combat boots that raised her height to 5'8".

Kankuro was 5'9" with spiked brown hair in a mess and dark eyes. He had tanned skin covering a toned frame. He wore a open white shirt showing his plain black t-shirt, black pants, black converse sneakers, and a black hoodie.

Gaara was 5'7" with somewhat spiky crimson locks in a slight mess, though it was parted slightly on the left to show a hint of the kanji for 'Love' on the left side of his forehead, and had black ringed seafoam eyes. He wore a black shirt under a black and dark crimson striped hoodie, black somewhat skinny jeans with a studded belt and black converse sneakers.

"But of course." Temari said a smirk curling her lips. "She knows it's more fun when more people are playing in the game."

Pein stiffened slightly drawing Gaara's blank eyes to him.

"Do you have a problem Pein." Though it was meant to be a question it was said as a statement when Gaara's spoke, his husky voice was blank from emotion.

Gaara's question brought everyones attention to Pein.

"I wasn't aware that the game has started agin." Pein answered, meeting Gaara's eyes.

"Oh, it hasn't restarted yet, but we all know it's only a matter of time. Don't we?" Kankuro asked him, a smirk coming to his lips.

Pein said nothing to Kankuro as he kept his eyes on Gaara. The red headed teen was unnervingly still, it was like he was made of stone. Pein had always been wary when it came to Gaara. Gaara was unpredictable and was violent whenever something annoyed him. Gaara's bloodlust almost scared Pein as much as Sakura did, when Gaara was in a fight nothing could stop him but Sakura.

Gaara belonged to no gang though he was connected to two. He had no fear and didn't respect anyone but a select few. One of them was Sakura. Though he respected her, he didn't treat her word as law unlike many.

What made Pein more wary of Gaara was the fact that Gaara was very protective of Sakura and somewhat possessive too.

Temari raised an eyebrow at the tension between Pein and Gaara, and was about to comment when Gaara spoke.

"I do not belong to Jigokucho." Gaara stated. "I do not follow Sakura's word like it was law. You have betrayed her trust once, if you try it again you'll be dead before you can blink."

Silence came after Gaara's words while everyone looked at Pein.

"Pein." Nagato said firmly, his lips in a tight line as he looked at his best friends little brother. "What did you do?"

Konan looked up at Pein, a question clear in her gaze, while he remained tense as he watched Gaara.

"Now now Gaara, it looks like you've scared him." A familiar female voice came before two slim leather covered arms wrapped around Gaara's mid-drift and a familiar face framed by pink spikes rested against his arm as Sakura looked at the Akatsuki.

Gaara's head tilted slightly down to see the girl hugging him.

"Saki-chan!" Temari exclaimed in glee as she grabbed her leader, flashing the tattoo on the back of her neck to the Akatsuki, before she hugged her short leader to her chest as she gushed on how cute her sweet little 'Saki-chan' had gotten.

Kankuro took a step back, still freaked out whenever Temari acted like a girly girl, while Gaara watched the scene blankly, already gotten used to his sister oddness when she's with Sakura.

Haku sighed with a bemused half-smile. It was times like this that made him wonder if Temari really did respect Sakura as much as he thought.

Itachi caught the slightly softening to Sakura's eyes as she listened to the blond girl rant as she held her gang leader to her large bust.

It seemed that even the feared Shinigami had a heart. Itachi mused to himself as Temari finally released Sakura.

That was when Yahiko leaped. His arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, his head rested against her bust while his knees connected hard to the ground though he didn't seem to notice.

"Hime!" Yahiko exclaimed, and to the growing horror of some of the Akatsuki members (Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Yami, and Hikaru) actually cuddled - _cuddled! _- into Sakura's chest with a content expression on his face.

Sakura easily ignored the tall male, she had gotten used to his ways when they were still children, and looked at the tall red head.

"Nagato." She greeted with a slightly nod, to which Nagato returned before his gaze sweeped her figure.

"You changed." He said, a barely there smirk coming to his lips as his eyes met hers.

"Eight years will do that to a person." Sakura replied coldly, while Yahiko moved his head up so he could rub his cheek against hers.

"But your personality hasn't changed." Yahiko said almost happily as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "My Little Ice Princess."

Sakura exhaled a breath that could be mistaken as a sigh before she pushed him off her.

"You haven't changed a bit, Yahiko." Sakura said dryly as she looked down at the boy, who was flat on his back as he stared up at her with a large grin.

"Not when it comes to you, Hime." Yahiko grinned wider while Sakura rolled her eyes before she turned to the Sabaku siblings.

"We should go and talk to Tsunade and Orochimaru about your classes." She said as Haku came to her side, Yamato and Genma appearing behind her.

"Can't we just stay with you?" Kankuro asked as he stretched slightly. "Something interesting always happens when we're around you."

Sakura smirked before she turned to the school, sending a brief wave over her shoulder as she began to walk, the others following her. Gaara stared at Pein for a moment longer before he too followed Sakura.

Konan watched them go, hidden longing and some sadness in her amber eyes.

_"Whatever to my Konan?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My Konan, my second, would of kicked my ass the moment she saw me for taking so long, my Konan wouldn't look at Pein like he was her master, my Konan would of hit Haku for standing in her place."_

_"..."_

_"When you find her, can you tell her that I miss her?"_

_Sakura.._Konan shook her head and stood with the others. Sakura had been right, she had changed. But she had a feeling that she would be back to her old self soon.

* * *

"Your Yamanaka Ino, correct?"

Ino turned away from her locker and was startled to see the new girl. She quickly hid her surprise as she flicked her blond hair over her shoulder.

"Of course." Ino responded. "What can I do for you Haruno-san?"

Sakura's lips twitched into a smirk.

"You have connections in this school." Sakura said lazily, absently ripping a junior off a freshmen and throwing him into the row of lockers behind her, aware of Ino's eyes taking in her every move, ignoring Yamato's frown and Genma's smirk. "Those connections could be useful in the future. I was thinking of an alliance."

"And what's in it for me?" Ino asked as she leaned back against the locker with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You can do anything to Karin. You can ruin her rep, get boys to prank her, beat her black and blue, cut off all her hair, in short anything your mind can think of and you wont get in trouble." She smirked when Ino's eyes lit up in glee. "You'll also have my protection if anyone is stupid enough to mess with you."

"You have got yourself a deal." Ino said as she shook the pink haired girl's hand.

"I look forward to doing business in the future, Ino." With that said Sakura left with her guards following.

Ino watched as Sakura took a can of spray paint from one boys hand and used it to stop two fangirls from fighting by spraying them with the bright orange spray paint, before throwing the can at the back of the head of a senior, who was trying to stuff someone into their very small locker, with enough force to knock him out.

She smirked, she knew she had made the right choice.

"Haruno Sakura, I wonder what you are hiding." Ino muttered to herself, before closing her locker, she would need to see a certain cloud watching genius about hacking into the school's records.

* * *

Sakura rested her chin in the palm of her hand boredly, faintly hearing the music blasting in Temari's headphones. She smirked briefly, remembering the shocked faces as the Sabaku siblings brought their own desks into the room and sat them behind her and Haku.

Sakura felt her right forefinger twitch at the feeling of someones eyes on her, and moved her head to the side to meet black eyes filled with mild lust and mistrust.

_Fugaku's little boy isn't so innocent after all. _She mused before her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of fear.

_He knows._ Was the thought going through her mind as her free hand snapped out and gripped his throat. The fear he had been trying to mute flared to life and he gasped softly. She could almost feel both Yamato and Genma tense aswell as the curious gazes of her friends.

Sakura's head cocked to one side as she watched the boy in front of her before a smirk took hold of her lips. She let go of his throat and stood, the sound of her chair sliding roughly against the floor made Kakashi pause as he watched his younger cousin warily. Sakura grabbed the back of Sasuke's blazer and pulled him up as she headed towards the door, Sasuke stumbling slightly behind her.

"Stay." Was the word that made Yamato, Haku, Temari, and Kankuro sit back down.

Yamato pulled Genma back down and Gaara followed Sakura and Sasuke, his face blank though his eyes were dark with displeasure. He didn't like the baby Uchiha lusting after Sakura even if he knew Sakura was going to do something with that lust.


	9. AN

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar


End file.
